


Make it last, make it feel like I don't even need to think hard

by FierceWingsHawks



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierceWingsHawks/pseuds/FierceWingsHawks
Summary: The first kiss wasn't really a kiss.(Roy was drunk.)The hot breath, the cut lips and the taste of alcohol and cigarettes were too much for him in that second.Then Roy was looking away, throwing up.He feels kind of insulted that he did that after he kisses him.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Roy Harper
Kudos: 42





	Make it last, make it feel like I don't even need to think hard

**Author's Note:**

> A tried to write some smut. The magic word is _Tried_.  
> And it's in a Zombie Apocalypse because the RP was going there, I guess.

The first kiss wasn't really a kiss.

Roy was drunk, missing Jason -because of course-.

He was there because ~~he misses him too~~ moral support he guesses. Roy was a mess and apparently they were friends, so yeah... Moral support.

Then, a moment Roy was whining about Jason and the next his mouth crash into his.

The hot breath, the cut lips and the taste of alcohol and cigarettes were too much for him in that second that past so fast.

Then Roy was looking away, throwing up.

He feels kind of insulted that he did that after he kisses him.

* * *

The second time was a kind of a Life or Death situation.

Not really a kiss either.

There was this river that they have to cross to get to the cabin on the other side.

They thought it was gonna be easy.

It wasn't.

Both of them ended meters far away from the road they were following.

Tim was the first getting out of the water, Roy never did. When Tim find him minutes later, the redhead wasn't breathing.

He was panicking then, trying to giving him mouth to mouth until Roy got up, coughing the water out of his lungs.

Tim sight with relief.

If his eyes were wet, it was for the river. Nothing else.

* * *

The third time... Oh, the third time it really was.

There was a horde, all of them get separated. There were screams and blood and bodies.

(Tim's nightmare.)

After everything ended -after two hordes more came and went living so little survivers- he was in shock, sitting in his ass against a tree. He felt numb looking at the people who he was talking 3 hours ago.

(He trough he was getting better in being logical and cold and calculate again.

He wasn't.)

Then someone was calling his name. He kind of saw red but he couldn't breathe and the smell was making him dizzy.

"Tim... TIM"

He was trembling, doesn't he? He wasn't cold so how could he-

Then, then was something hot against his lips.

He blinks noticing the red again, so close this time. Feels the part lips, the flavor of cigarettes.

He blinks again and the sensation was gone.

He was looking at Roy this time.

"Are you good?" Roy looks at him in panic. "Tim...?"

He didn't think. He couldn't think. So he just put his hands on the cheeks of the other to get closer and kiss him. The redhead last to answer but when he did... Oh, the bite in his upper lip makes him tremble again.

He made a sound that wasn't proud of, but now he was against the tree with Roy bitting his lips and putting his tongue in his mouth. Surrounded by corpses but with Roy touching him as his life depended on that.

When they couldn't breathe they had to separate, both gasping for air.

They look at each other, breathless and blushing.

"Hey..." Roy said.

"Hey..." He answers.

"Hey." Both of them freeze to look at the side and there he was. Jason, looking murderous.

"Jay-"

"Jason-"

"You're dead, Harper."

* * *

He was riding him.

( _Of course, he was_.)

Roy was stroking his thighs at the same time he was bouncing up and down.

Tim was losing his mind and Roy was calm as he was on the fucking beach.

He was mad about that so he stops. It was painful for him, but that got Roy's attention.

"Why... Why did you stop?"

"You're calm."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

And they were talking like Roy's dick wasn't in his ass still.

"You're beautiful," Roy said and he blushes because _what a sap_.

"Roy-"

"I want to see you when you come. Your face is everything."

"But you aren't enjoying it."

"I do... Oh, I really do~"

Roy gets closer so he can kiss him and grab his hips tightly making him whine.

"You want to try something else then, babe?"

He just nods.

(Roy was still hard and he was still horny.

Everyone was still asleep.

They have time.)

Roy gets up, making him move and make a sad noise.

Roy looks at him and smiles, taking a sitting position against the wall and grabbing him again by his hips to make him sit in his dick, back to chest.

He moans.

"It's a pity that I can see your face, babe..."

He growls a little when Roy hugs him against him, moving him again and making him make another sound.

He began to move too, slower and everything was beginning to be so much.

He doesn't really notice when he comes, but he really notices when Roy does. Making him feel so full and so good.

* * *

Jason is gonna kill him, thought Roy, because he just took the virginity of his favorite baby brother.

When they go to have breakfast with everyone else, Jay looks at them for a second and he just knows that with that Jay _knows_.

They share a look before Roy is running to the door with Jay not far behind.

Tim can just sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Because doing a RP I chose this ship and last year I read all of the works with it in here... So I needed to write something and this little thing happened.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
